To the Horizon
by LittleVics
Summary: Her name is Halibel. And she is the Arisen. Not that it means much, with an eye for treasure and a bit of temper it seems this elf has got a lot to prove. Based off the game with a little more just to keep you guessing, if you are willing to join the journey of love, mystery and french knights, it wouldn't hurt to give this story a shot. WARNING: violence and mature themes.


**Running into free... **

**_Into the free_ - _Dangan_ by B'z**

The name of that oh so fantabulous theme song on the main menu!

I just had to get this out of my system, the game allows for so much more story potential I really wanted to play around with and I'm glad that there is a small fan base who appreciate this awesome game.

So this would be more of Dragons Dogma, hardcore 'story mode' with bits that I noticed and expanded on when I finished my first playthrough...so I managed to snag Julien on my first try. Bahahahaha, take that Grigori and your shit match making skills [Read 'Dragons dating service' its somewhere on page two I think, funniest thing ever, read it after reading this of course]

**Prologue:**

_Origins_

He took one step onto the docks, and became absolutely certain that he would never forget this one moment, the moment when the uncomfortable self digestion of whatever was left of his insides, finally stopped.

The swaying of his vision finally stood still to allow him to fully survey the surrounding of the harbour he had just arrived at. His was the only ship that had come from across the sea and was currently set at port, or so he was told, the sudden spike in monsters breaching Greatwall's barrier had something to do with the fear that was beginning to bury its roots into Gransys.

Not long after arriving, his ears already picked up whispers of the crew gossiping with local fishermen...It was as if, a Dragon were to cause all this.

"Hmph...Dragon..." Was all he muttered as he observed the uneasy fishermen constantly looking up at the horizon as they secured their boats to the dock or carried barrels full of sea delicacies. The sun was beginning to set, spreading its brilliant crimson and honey rays across the sky, colouring everything bellow as far as the eye can see. Seems as if no one was willing to be out during nightfall, perhaps the darkness brought disaster closer.

Patiently, he waited until the few essentials he brought with him were unloaded from his ship and carried onto the main land by his servant, he stood by him patiently once he was finished.

"Are you sure about this, Lord Julien?" His servant was much younger then he was, a plain looking young man hoping to be a knight, just like Julien.

"It is no longer the matter of what I want, it is a matter of what must be done"

The young man looked dejected as he glanced at the boat, already prepared to set sail back over the ocean home...without their valued knight. Sensing this, Julien awkwardly but whole heartedly, turned and placed a firm hand on the boys right shoulder.

"There are dark times to be seen, I must ensure this country receives the aid required of our homeland"

"Will you return?" He asked, not a single trace of hope remained.

Julien promptly removed his hand as his name was called from a small group up by the inn directly up the road from the small docks, "Do not worry yourself about my welfare, I will write to the Demesne about my progress when time allows it. Go."

It was the first time he felt truly alone when the last of the connection to his home boarded the boat and slowly left the harbour into the sunset, flags at the mast, and lanterns lit.

He walked out of the deserted docks to the small gathering of knights and inn help waiting for him.

"Lord Julien! It is an honour to have you here in Gransys and standing before me in the flesh, we have heard of your many remarkable feats amongst the nobility" There was no helping a minor ego boost as the other knights ogled him in awe, "I'm sure we could use some of that at this dark time. Anyhow, I am Ser Maximilion, a commander under direct order of the Duke, I am to see you safely to Gran Soren in the morning Sir."

After an all too familiar churning in his belly, Julien simply nodded his approval, not trusting himself to speak without bringing up last nights dinner in front of a Commander.

"We are to set off at dawn, the inn we have prepared is the finest on the coast and hopefully will cater to your needs for the night, I will send a messenger in the morning to escort you to the gate"

With a steady breath he replied, "Very well, I thank you for your kind hospitality."

Who he presumed to be the innkeeper stepped in and collected the last of the luggage "This way Sir, you'll enjoy the view from the second floor"

Julien promptly followed as the Commander and his knights left in the opposite direction down the calm streets of the small fishing town mere steps away from the beach. First impression? Gransys appeared to be a nice place. However, the less refined side of him swore he heard the hustle and bustle of a local tavern, his exhausted body ached and nearly swayed off balance at the memory of the ship...the ocean..._sailing_.

Sailing was always bad in his books. He was going to need a nap. A long one.

"Nope, no...Not even if he were the Duke", Quina pointed at yet another group of young men heading up the hill to the tavern, "You are just on fire today aren't you cos?"

Halibel continued to slowly peel the skin off the red apple with the small knife resting alongside her slender finger. She paused momentarily to bask in the fresh breeze that came with the sunset, feeling it brush her high cheeks and through her tied back hair, it was as long as her waist and as black as fire's ash.

Quina raised a small sheet of crimson silk against her much taller friends sizeable bosom "Hmm, what do you think about this colour?"

She paused and studied the vibrant colour of the fabric, the way it shimmered against the light had her pitch black eyes pinned to it. Cassardis was often too far for exceptionally rare goods to come through the markets often, considering fine materials like silk originated in places like Hearthstone. The situation was even worse given the carnivorous creatures that had appeared in the past year, ravaging common trade routes and closing off essential supplies even to Cassardis.

"I've never seen such a bright red, did that merchant from Gran Soren stop by again?"

She giggled "Yes, I got as much as I could get my hands on before the other tailors picked his stall into a carcass", Quina returning to her sewing project on her lap, a dress for her dear friend.

Halibel remarked "It's a gorgeous red" She watched momentarily as her long time friend resumed measuring and sewing.

"Not as gorgeous as you will be when I finish this dress...I think Valmiro might even talk to you this time" A less then innocent grin spread across her face.

"Here" She handed her half of the skinned apple and they proceeded to quietly munch on their picnic snack, the soft hiss of thread running through fabric a calm melody. From their vantage point at the edge of the plateau just before the church walls, she watched as a huge ship left port. By far the grandest Halibel has seen dock at the port in months, who was stupid enough to travel from anywhere to here of all places? Gransys was no holiday destination.

Plucking another apple from the small basket at her side she began peeling once more, "Tsch, foreigners..."

"Darn the Duke's flaming panties!" Halibel stared wide eyed at Quina, waiting for an explanation, "I left my white thread back at your house" She wore an expression of utter torturous pain, but of course she felt none, "I'll go get it, my knife is getting blunt either way"

With a shake of her head Halibel slowly got up from her backside and headed off whilst her cos resumed her activity. Quina, was always a strange one, sweet but manipulative, yet her heart was sweeter then anyone she had ever cared to know. Hard to believe that they were already friends for over twenty years, the tall elf was seven years old when she was entrusted to care for Quina at birth.

She strolled down the calm sandy streets of the fishing town, occupied in her mussings, sharp eyes instinctively watched as the fireflies danced in the shadows of the sunset in front of her.

So much time had come and gone without notice, only a few more years until thirty and she still remained unmarried, no man had even given her as much as a promise, despite her best effort, and much of Quina's.

"Gah!" With a rather hefty step her little toe stubbed against the concrete corner of the stairs. It was hard to think about it without getting frustrated. Was she so unattractive? Unapproachable? Too masculine? Well, she did have the square shoulders of a swimmer and a height greater than most men of Cassardis...not to mention, an elf. Marriage and love was never really a priority, she enjoyed friendship and the work on the fishing boats and smithery.

She stared at the bleeding wound, more then she should.

Perhaps...her horizon would expand at Gran Soren? She had only been there once with the Chief, but it was a rushed visit, one that was difficult to recall. The Chief often forbid her to go, for reasons Halibel was not able to pry out of him until she gave up. Heck! She was a grown women, fishermen and amateur jewler, she needed this.

"All in good time, all in good time"

Finally I have got it, she thought. Rolling her eyes as she finally found the small spindle of thread, it felt as if a century past just finding the slippery thing, its a miracle the sun lit up the house enough to still see anything.

"Your as troublesome as my cous' you little spindle" It was a small little item, the size and width of her finger and feeling it roll around on her hand was similar to palming rose petals. Not wanting to keep her friend waiting she locked the home up and left.

The tall women was rather relaxed and relatively happy at that moment, trotting down the road, nothing in the world could disrupt her peace, not a single...thing?

What on...Cassardis...is that?!

As swift as any trained fishemen, which they were not, the spindle fell in her pocket and she tip toed behind a barrel to observe her target.

It was obviously a man, tall, broad shoulders, sand blonde hair swept backwards and just touching his back, the striding gait he possessed was graceful but controlling, his posture upright and stoic.

W-What on Gransys was _this_?

She narrowed her eyes, his clothing of royal blue and pale yellow indicated no simple commoner, steel toed shin high boots and leather pants were clearly of foreign craftsmanship, simple but still far beyond her own knowledge. And was that an actual _sword_ at his hip?! Yep, a noble. Her teeth grit, his _type_...his _kind_ were responsible for Cassardis current state of-

Breath women. She pinched the bridge of her nose momentarily to regain her bearings.

But...at least he was a _tourist. _Must have been with that fancy boat.

_Must. Be. Loaded._

Oh ho ho! Before she even realised it, Halibel rubbed her hands together and tailed closer to the target, getting a much more detailed view, she observed his hips carefully. Nope, no coin pouch of a sort. No matter, she knew all the hiding places in clothing, this mission was going to be painfully easy, all it would take was one gentle bump against him and she would figure out where he kept his goods.

Casually she made her steps louder, purposeful, placed hands in the pockets of her skirt to emit a soft rustling. Friendly noises lowered the suspicion.

Quickly, the gap was closed, she was close enough the smell him and see his face. His eyes pinned forwards, seemingly unphased by her passing.

Two steps later she deliberately brushed against him, her fingers expertly slipping underneath the leather waist belt to find the hidden pocket, gently tug it out and into her pocke-

Too suddenly, the man stood still. And before a word was said, his hand had already grabbed her wrist.

Caught red handed, and right in his pocket.

Halibel was petrified, tense, her spine ran cold as the noblemen turned his head ever slightly towards her, the vacant expression he wore long gone, he stared at her...hard.

This was the bad habit that nearly got her exiled from the town and in trouble with the Chief himself.

Better a jewel smith then a petty thief, as Quina said.

His lips moved, if only this blasted wind didn't blow so hard to render it inaudible. Halibel tried to speak, but looked more like she stuttered. After a few seconds of utter silence, the two reached an impasse.

"You seemed to have dropped it, I was trying to put it back..."

It sounded as pathetic as it felt.

He raised an eyebrow, ignoring her words "A thief?"

In disgust she yanked her wrist back, but his hand did not relent. His warm rough hand, was beginning to render her wrist numb.

In strained breath she said, "R-release me", her arm beginning to ache as her hand was lost of all feeling, "Agh..."

He let go, she immediately stepped away from him and nursed her wrist.

"Others would not have been so kind" He said, and simply walked away from her.

Kind?! He nearly off'ed my wrist!

No, not a noblemen, but worse. A Knight.

"Keep your sophistry up your backside!"

With glee Halibel watched, he had paused a good distance away. He spun back round accompanied by the sound of unsheathing metal from a scabbard.

But once again he was on an empty windy round, with no one around save for an elf thief fleeing in an unknown direction. Farther, and farther away.

**The story begins in Part 1** :

_Two knights, an elf...and a few pawns_

_One year later..._

_Hiss! Crunch._

What on...? "Urgh!" A sleepy and frustrated Halibel clutched the sheets against her elven ears. Darn this sensitive hearing has robbed her of too much sleep, too many times.

_Boom! "Hyd-...-lp!...-en?...Arisen!"_

She could have sworn someone was whispering in her- "ARISEN!"

Halibel screeched and tumbled out of the small cot in a tangle of sheets, "What's going o-AH!"

Her white world suddenly moved as she was dragged by her ankles out of the tent, and the sweet sounds of muffled nature suddenly exploded to manly screams of battle, pain and panic. A sharp hiss followed and a spray of red blood splattered over the white sheets covering her face.

"Master! The sheets, it has no defence against the Hydra!"

Only her newbie pawn would voice such an observation, "It's not meant to- just untangle me!"

She sighed in relief as her body steadied on her feet and the sights of a burning encampment...not to mention a giant Hydra, threw the Arisen in battle stance, "Master..." Her pawn handed her the nearest weapon, a mouldy longbow. He looked pleased with himself.

She turned to her left and right, surveying the surroundings, but a giant head launched itself towards her, "Gah!" everyone dodged to the dusty ground. With a face full of dirt, she became aware of her bleeding elbow.

"You are hurt master! Where is your armour?"

"I-it's nothing..." His eyes trained on the swaying heads of the Hydra whilst steadying his master once more.

Everything was destroyed, there was only one way out and another towards the Hydra that was swallowing up soldiers forwards and back.

Fire was everywhere and everything was moving, "Well, at least the legend of the pyjama'd Arisen shall ignite the hearts of men, women and children" In response her pawn smiled widely and nodded in approval, imitating the motion Halibel had just done the day before upon meeting Lady Mercedes, "Oi! You two, stop it" She pointed the bow at her newly acquaint gang consisting of her parrot like Main pawn named Trunks who was a fighter, a mage named Morrigan and another fighter named Rook. All were fascinated by Trunks accuracy at imitating his master.

"You lot are impossible, just attack!" Halibel yelled, all sense of humour, however non-existent it was in the first place, disappeared as both fighters sprinted without an inkling of hesitation towards the Serpent.

"Aim for the head!" said Morrigan.

"Right!" Sprinting back Halibel drew the long bow and pulled an arrow the size of half her body and aimed. The giant serpent hissed as blood sprayed from its flanks, the heads were occupied at watching and nipping at the two fighters as well as a fresh wave of knights, renewed in vigor.

"Breath Master", It was hard to aim with a shaky hand, this was a darn Hydra! How on Gransys can it be defeated with highly inexperienced companions!? "I'm scared" She muttered, "Master please, fire at it!"

The field before them suddenly caught aflame as an explosive barrel...exploded. Halibel rolled to one side, too much smoke blocked all but the beast, suddenly turning all its heads towards her.

"Flaming dung..."

Frantically she reached for an arrow. But all had fallen out, she was grabbing empty air behind her back, "Darn..." with dread her eyes slowly cast back helplessly to her demise.

"W-what on?" Something glowed on its head as it looked downwards slightly, vibrant red...such a pretty...red.

It looks familiar...an eye...a line...and a-

Jaws opened wide open and saliva dribbling out. It struck forward!

"Arisen!"

A massive figure leapt through the flames and smashed himself against the head, knocking a fang clean out. It screeched.

As quick as the hero came he disappeared, "T-Trunks? where are you?!"

Things messed up pretty quickly, and it was her fault, "Arisen, I h-have it!"

All three of Halibels pawn were suddenly climbing the beasts neck hacking away at it as the monster screamed and swayed, trying to shake off its prey. They were having the time of their lives!

There was still a lot she had to learn in being an Arisen, "Wait for me!" Driven by fear and anger at her reckless pawns, not a single care was given as the elf mounted the monster and gave a savage war cry before she hacked at it with her teeth, the skin tougher than any animal hide that she had ever seen.

Her whole world tossed and turned and looped back round in nauseating speed, it was unlike anything she had ever felt before, riding a Hydra was almost like flying, the creature moved about in strange angles and fluidity...

"UUUFUUU E AAAAFAA"

She looked down and gasped in horror, Trunks was nowhere to be seen. "He is in the belly of the beast!" Rook exclaimed before he was flung across the field and out of sight. The kicking twitching mound of scales below her confirmed it, "Don't worry..." she bit it, "I will..." she punched, "Free you"

_Boom._

Fire bit at her face as an explosion filled her ears mere lengths away from her head.

With a huge thud she fell back first onto the ground, her body wet with monster blood, ears ringing and vision blurry and slow. The loud sounds slowly died down and the sky cleared from grey to blue.

The scent of blood, sweat and burnt wood lingered in her nose. Was it over? Surely it had to be. She did not want to turn away form the blue sky. Fearing what she might see.

"Arisen, pray, get up!"

That voice sounded familiar.

"Master, I got you, it's safe now"

So did that one.

"The beast had ran!"

Not that one.

"Did, we...win?" Her voice croaked, this was going to lead to some serious headache later on, she could doubly tell. Slowly sitting up from the dirt gently guided by a few pairs of hands a soft feminine face filled her vision, short earth brown fluffy hair and dark skinned, just a few shades darker then her own.

"That was a grand win for all of us Arisen, be still while your pawn heals you...and then we fill up on wine!"

The drowsy feeling only got worse as she felt the touch of soft cool mist engulf her pawns and her friend, "Mercedes, is that you? What's the damage? Where's my pawn?"

Nobody said anything, when suddenly Halibel's dreary eyes shot open and a rush of vigor surged through her. From sitting on her butt she leapt to her feet and ran towards the severed head of the Hydra, a single muscled arm twitched from the socket that once held the...eye.

Mercedes hot on her heels commented, "That must surely not be pleasant"

"I hope he's still alive!"

She couldn't bear the thought of losing her first pawn so soon. The huge frame of her pawn suddenly crawled out, grabbing the ankles of Morrigan who yelped in surprise.

A mat of slimy silver hair stuck to the forehead and strong jawline of her main pawn, he looked up at her, panting for air and unsure on how to react, but for only a moment "We have..." He panted, "Triumphed..."

The fires were easily put out and damaged walls secured for the coming night until they were attended to later. Moral amongst the men seemed higher then they were when she first arrived, regardless of the great number of injuries and damaged sentry towers. Halibel had been to the encampment a few times to deliver food supplies prior to being 'marked', but this was the first time she met and spoke with the rather famous Mercedes, a proud lady knight from the neighbouring country of Hearthstone.

The honour was too much for her to comprehend at first, she had a bit of an 'admirer' moment, Mercedes was such a sweet but straightforward women, so much pride in herself and her men she practically beamed. But of course, not everything was as it seemed.

"Ow, too tight" Halibel whimpered when the bandage on her elbow was pulled, her main pawns large rough hand were not meant for treating wounds, but he seemed willing enough to do the job.

"Apologies master" He said, the Arisen turned and gazed at him as they all sat around the fire cooking dinner. Trunks, her pawn partner in crime, was as strange as any pawn she had seen, a hollow vessel waiting to be filled with knowledge and adventure with his Arisen. What interested her most was his face, she'd caught him imitating her own facial expression ever since he had answered her call from the rift, but for the greater part he'd slip into a emotionless pose that was so void of anything it was frightening. Regardless he was well built, very tall, sturdy and somewhat burly but still lean enough to be swift on his feet, oddly his skin matched her own, a milky coffee tone, his eyes just as hollow as his expression, coloured a pale light blue, contrasting his silver mid length but neat bowl cut hair.

And finally, his ears, a memento of her dead race.

It was never really mentioned how Trunks came to just pop out of the stone in the exact form that left her feeling satisfied, unlike the wandering pawns she had seen in her years Halibel swore that this one was different, was he simply forged out of a desire for another elven companion? Or was he matched with her in order for a long lasting bond to be formed on the base of compatibility in skill and team work?...Or even...a memory of someone long since departed?

Quina had suggested it back then, eyeing her friend carefully, searching her for any sign of reluctance. There was none, because Halibel was sure she would remember someone who looked like him. She had few secrets Quina did not know, if at all.

"Thank you" She said, from the corner of her eye she saw him simply sitting beside her, gazing at the fire, slipping into that expression she couldn't stand looking at. Void...

Getting up on her feet she said, "I shall return promptly" and left their makeshift camp site on where the tent used to be.

The sun had already set and a few mobs of more then buzzed soldiers could be heard on the other side of camp, followed by Mercedes singing. A grimace crossed the Arisens face, should they really regard their captain so casually?

She lazily strolled out of camp and began reflecting, crossing her arms at the biting wind. Quina ought to be in bed by now, she had been acting strange on the days leading up to her departure from Cassardis. They had argued just before she left...it wasn't the way Halibel wanted things to remain, she could only hope to return in one piece and apologise, and soon.

She walked just outside the encampment walls and sat atop the large flat rock overlooking an empty dark beach below. The moon was out in full, and it was pitch black aside from the glass lantern she took out and rested at her side.

"It's dangerous to be outside the walls at nightfall...too much to drink?"

She gasped, and turned to find Mercedes behind her, beaming with pride and slight intoxication as well as a flask in her hand.

"N-Nothing, the day was long...I worry about my family"

The lady knight awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, not really knowing how to respond in her state, "I understand, but wine can sooth the woes..."

Halibel simply grinned.

"Arisen, I am happy with the work today, we leave for Gran Soren in the morning with the Hydra in tow, it would make a fine gift to the Duke...my men can finally hold their heads high"

Without another word she placed the flask beside her and quietly left for rest.

Looking about to ensure no one was around she snatched the wine filled flask, "Why not..." and downed it in one go. Cassardis isn't going anywhere, and when this was all over there wont be a thing that could ever stop her from leaving this time.

Not now, not ever.

The sickening sound of bone breaking was not enough to waver him. The second he showed any form of hesitation his men would lose their already fragile morale...and the dragon in front of them would gain the upper hand.

It had been a relaxing and uneventful evening at Windbluff tower, that was until an alarmed pawn staggered into the fort, injured, warning them of the approaching threat. Momentarily he simply didn't believe it, convinced the empty vessel was delusional of the mighty creature had it not just destroyed the outlying storehouse aside the castle.

It was technically not a dragon, but more of the lesser of the dragonkin, perhaps even an infant as it was only slightly smaller then a chimera but much more intelligent and clumsy.

One massive reshuffle in position later and Julien's men were barely holding the line, they could not let the juvenile dragon any further down the trail then it already was. Its red eyes wide and glaring, swinging its head from side to side, taking in its surrounding. The once glorious red wings not hung crooked and torn, a back leg severely deformed and much smaller then the rest. And the heart? glowing red and ozzing liquid with a single arrow protruding from it. A memento from an unfortunate soul lucky enough to expose it before their demise.

It did not appear affected by the archers arrows from above, only angry, its hide remained unscathed from their blades and arrows. It suddenly reared up its hind legs and began flapping it's wings furiously, a sudden heat wave could be felt coming directly from it's mouth.

"Move out!"

The knights immediately scattered away from the creature as it suddenly released a scorching jet stream of flames from its mouth, incinerating anything in its direct path.

Julien just managed to dodge the worst of it, beads of sweat ran down his forehead and trailed down his neck, the heat it emitted...was incredible, he felt as if he were roasting himself alive within his armour.

The creature screeched and crashed back onto its side on the ground, another round of arrows from above hampered it.

He drew his mace once more and charged forward again, shield at the ready and humming with holy magic, this window of opportunity was not going to last long. No one had the confidence to charge it again, no one but him. Only one area seemed to do any damage. With incredible agility he easily sidestepped its flailing limbs and finally, aimed at the glowing area at its chest, he pulled back and lunged forward with all he could muster.

Fear did not hold him back.

"_M-Maggot!" _

A moment hesitation,"It...speaks?", a large claw immediately seized him with a strangling grip and in shock both weapon and shield slipped out of the foreign knights grasp.

It really had spoken.

In its claws all Julien could do was struggle as he was brought right up towards the creatures massive jaws.

Good Maker, he was about to be eaten alive and picked clean from the bone!

"_Time...to die" _

He fell still at the lame dragons gaze, its bright eyes held him in place, he could no longer struggle or even think for himself any more. His mind...captivated.

Is this the end for him?

Suddenly, conscious thought flooded him again just as the wind left him,_"AUUUUUGH! The pain!" _the beast screeched.

The small unit of knights he commanded managed to slash at the exposed area of the creature as it busied itself with him, and now it tossed its body back and forth in desperation to shake off the humans latched onto it.

Before he could make another mistake he picked up his weapon and landed a final blow to its bleeding core. It literally erupted as the creatures dying scream rang in his ears, falling to the ground in its final death throw.

"Finally..."

He slumped onto one knee, using his mace as a crutch to keep him upright.

Looking around, the carnage was at a minimum, but even so no one celebrated. A few steady hands held him in place as the knight found himself staggering away from the scene.

It was the third large scale monster attack in days.

He stayed put as he supervised the clean up sitting on top of a crate under the infirmary tent, observing fallen and injured comrades being carried off the field back to the fortress as his own wounds were being silently tended to. The heat lingered and began to worsen with the rising sun in the distance, the day has yet to start and it was already a bad forecast.

The physician gave him the all clear as he too headed back to the castle, just as the exhausted knight got to his feet to give his final orders Julien was approached by a small group of errand-men, "Lord Julien, three casualties are reported and over a dozen more serious injured, a large portion of the towers supplies had been destroyed in the battle and will take some time to replenish. A report has already been prepared to hand over to the Duke in regards to the Wyrm-like creature and will arrive swiftly as soon as you are ready to return to Gran Soren"

The men turned to leave, but immediately, Julien raised his hand and stopped them, his demeanour immediately changed. Eyes narrow and jaw clenched, the men stood still, exchanging quick glances amongst each other in confusion.

"All but you are dismissed, go"

"S-Sir is-"

Quickly ensuring no one was within earshot he continued, "That is incorrect"

"But I was told by-"

"Do not question me, remember this; defence compromised, a hundred wounded, tracks left by Salvation in dealings of missing supplies and weapons in Gran Soren and the tower before the Wyrm struck. The one responsible, slain alongside the Wyrm."

All was said swiftly and clearly with an eerily soft smile, he loosened a small coin pouch and tossed it to the errand men, "The Duke shall not know of this on a report, but the mouths of his men and people. Be swift."

The man simply nodded at Julien's command, grinning at the slight jingle the pouch made as it landed on his hands and bounced on his hip down the distant trail.

So simple. He had confidence the errand-men would not go back in his word, in his position Julien could easily make him disappear without a trace, how feeble men were to their base desires.

The camp site was a flurry of knights moving back and forth carrying supplies from the smaller storage units of the castle as well as materials, repairing whatever the dragon has crushed before the days end.

As he prepared himself and made his way to the entrance he glanced back at a small thread of black smoke cutting through the sky, the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Good. The body of the creature was better off erased permanently.

He was with the small convoy when it arrived at the rear gates of Gran Soren, quickly his men were tended to at the army's barracks, Julien immediately went off towards the Duke's stronghold...ensuring to take the scenic route through the urban common area.

Without disappointment a familiar voice broke the silence...

"...rumour of Salvations tendrils leeching the defences of the Northern stronghold have surfaced! Lord of the stronghold attempts to quell talk that the knights have been compromised. Who amongst the high ranks would allow Salvation access to arms?! Be there personal quarrel amongst the Lords, enough to let an ally fall unarmed? The people-"

Stunning. That was the word he thought of, everything was going seamlessly forwards.

His resolve was already reinforced by the events of the last few months, but even still, there was a lingering feeling of...regret, or was it pity? The clarity he once had was long since gone, unsure of whether or not to embrace the unease or dismiss it like the ignorance that once plagued him.

This land...

Julien arrived at the gate and was quickly confronted, "Ser Maximillion?"

"Lord Julien, given the circumstance, you are ordered to speak directly to the Duke and no one else about this...in case Salvation has breached the Demesne walls, in times like these friend may be foe so I suggest you watch yourself as you may be a target"

The Knight eyed the Commander "I thank you for the advice Ser" He didn't seem to suspect him, not one bit!

Without looking back he made his way into the stronghold, passing through the door he instantly noticed how busy it suddenly was, the kitchen hands gossiped as they rushed back and forth, the maids didn't even appear to notice his presence as they rushed out of the Demesne.

Nobody lingered long enough for him to put together pieces of what may have just happened. Even that blasted Feste was wearing the same expression as he was, no one was paying attention to his actions. Concerned, Julien headed directly for the Solar room to find the Duke, calmly gazing out the windows, crimson curtains opened at the slightest to reveal a hint of large windows overlooking Gran Soren.

Slowly, he edged forward, the Duke quickly raised a hand at the Knight, "It is a fine day Ser Knight, is it not?"

"Perhaps" No, it was not.

The Duke grunted and turned to Julien, a faint grin outlined the aged man's face contrasting the thick set beard he had. His eyes, only starting to wrinkle at the side gleamed in amusement at the Knights sudden concern.

"I have received 'notice' of what transpired in the North, I wish to know the situation in your words"

Effortlessly, he spoke "A Wyrm-kin wondered too close to the tower, destroyed the defences only recently repaired, but I shall see to it that it posses no trouble"

"Of course you will" said the Duke, perhaps a bit to carelessly, "I appreciate you attempting to divert rumour of Salvation without troubling me, But worry not, I believe we may be in for more turmoil and hope in the coming days..."

That was not what he had expected the ruler of Gransys to say. Julien cocked his head to one side, "Ser?"

The Duke resumed gazing out from between the curtains, his posture as upright and alert as ever, he certainly did not appear his age, "The Arisen has arrived in Gran Soren, a Hydra head in tow, people are rejoicing"

"H-Hydra, the serpent beast?" This was something he must see for himself.

"Slain by the Arisen herself, in the Encampment of all places..." The Duke's voice trailed off to irritation.

The Encampment? Lady Mercedes charge no doubt, of course that women would allow the situation in the first place, "You can not permit this incompetence on Mercede's part, Ser, how is there celebration for this lack of vigilance?! Preserving the favour of the house of Marten should not-"

"Calm yourself young Lord, these beast's will not breach our walls or the stronghold as long as I breath...as for Hearthstone, they have upheld the agreement and I will hear no argument against the Lady"

"Then must we rely on the baseless legend of Arisen's and Dragon's to-" A sinister yet throaty chuckled emitted from Duke Edmund's throat, cutting the Knight short.

Julien watched, only mildly puzzled as the Duke sighed at something he clearly did not know about.

Pinching the bridge of his thick nose he continued, "Legend or not, it's what is holding the fabric of hope together, do you understand the notion of hope Lord Julien?"

Suddenly, "My Lord Edmund! Oh...?" Both men turned, flinching. A short, thin little lady stood awkwardly at the door way, eyes nervously moving back and forth between the two men, she immediately realised she had disrupted a rather tense conversation. Julien was familiar with the petite moon faced young lady, the Duke's wife. There was no denying she was most definitely a pleasant women as well as beautiful. No question to why the Duke married her.

"Speak" Edmund commanded. The little lady gasped and quickly responded, "They are bringing the Hydra head out front, it was brought to honour you my dear, may we go see it together?"

Julien said, "I will take my leave", no one said anything as he left the couple alone, he has seen them interact before and it was something he'd rather not be caught in between again.

As he made his way out, he could feel the reigning Duke's gaze observe him intently. There was no way of knowing what the Dragonsbane knew about the situation in the Court amongst the Lords of Gran Soren.

Julien straight away made his way towards the front of the castle, eager as anyone else to see the trophy brought for the Duke Edmund.

Salvation will have a field day in the next meeting, he was already dreading his next encounter with Elysion as the withered fool has most likely already known about this 'Arisen's' arrival before anyone else.

That husk probably intimidated...her? The Duke did say 'her'. The entrance to the castle was all congested as Julien strolled towards it, men and women of the Demesne babbling and talking excitedly, trying to get a view from the closed gate, knights circled the edges to prevent any form of riot.

"...that's the Arisen right there..."

Easily, he slid through the thick crowd towards the front of the gate.

A massive cart attached to a now resting Bison was displayed in the middle of the Noble quarters, a large crowd had gathered and the chatter could probably be heard from the Duke's room. The head was incredible, many times larger then a man's body, its ash black scales glistened under the sunlight as well as its beady grey eyes, dead and glazed over.

Not far from the display he easily spotted Lady Mercedes grinning and surrounded by her knights, accepting all manner of praise from the people who dared venture closer to examine the giant head. That women...he held no high regard for the young lady knight, ignoring her, his eyes swept the crowd for signs of black robes...none seemed to be present.

"...There! That's the Arisen I think..."

"...Body of fisher..."

"Blasphemy! It's an elf!"

"..I thought they were...extinct..."

"...Beautiful and-"

"...I wonder what she fancies..."

Julien searched again for the object of obsession that had captured every single soul but his own, so the Arisen was tall, elvish and aesthetically pleasing.

She appeared from just behind the head, surrounded by three other companions with confused gazes, eyeing any party who ventured too close.

He was surprised that she was indeed an elf and rather tall, more so then Mercedes. Thin, lithe, no doubt a fine archer or hunter...but nothing more or nothing less, she was normal and in no way supernatural.

How on Gransys was an elf in the city? From what he could recall, the elven race had gone extinct in Gransys decades ago, nearing a full century with no sightings of native roaming tribes or even half blood bastards running around the slums. In his home country there were no native tribes to begin with, the few who resided in the cities were eventually bred out and the iconic ears long gone from anyone's memory. And now she was being hailed their salvation like a relentless chant from the Faith.

Julien had just about enough excitement for the rest of the century and nearly pushed his way out if the Arisen had not suddenly wondered closer to the Demesne gates.

The women was in clear view now, her brow furrowed in focus, trailing to the walls and then the castle turrets behind. The companions immediately strut at her side, vacant as pawns ever were save for the brawny silver haired brute who seemed just as curious about the structure. If it were not for the stiff demeanour of the pawn he would have dismissed him as an elven brother. They shared similar skin, eye colour and...

Had he...seen her somewhere before?

Halibel stood in awe of the castle before her, it was bigger then Cassardis itself.

"Is that the Duke's...house?"

"I believe it is Master...more then just a house, home to highly regarded Nobles, knights, servent and important guests"

She turned to her pawn just as he did, they stared at each other, she narrowed her eyes as did he, and then she widened them just as he did, "Please stop that..."

"Yes Master..."

The giant gate suddenly lifted and a handful of knights emerged, "Alright now clear the area you all!" They began ushering everyone out slowly.

It wont be long until the festival pies were brought out for all the wrong reasons.

A firm hand placed itself on her shoulder, she flinched and ever so slowly turned around. People should never do that to a former thief unless they wanted a face full of throwing knives.

"Mercedes?"

"The gift is being taken in to be preserved and displayed for all...but I, uh..."

Halibel frowned, "The catch?"

The knight gave her an apologetic smile, "Just because a Hydra head was taken and you were touched by the Dragon does not mean you have proven yourself...absurd isn't it? You can not come in to meet the Duke with me yet, their words, not mine" Her eyes lowered, but glancing at her from beneath her lashes.

Her stomach churned distastefully, but not because of Mercedes "I get it. Stranger danger." Those darn 'higher ups', they were suspicious. Never mind that she dare to wield a sword against a mighty dragon, had the pawns bow before her feet...

With a hearty laugh she threw her head back and slapped the Arisen lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't fret! People will know your face and name, there are things to discover in Gran Soren and we will meet again friend, you will be called upon soon. In the meantime might I recommend the Alehouse in the main square, tis' c'est Magnifique!"

With a wide smile she responded, infected by the Knights good nature, "It better be"

She departed with her men in that all too casual manner leaving the Arisen there.

Mid day past quickly once she was able to sidestep people asking if she were the Arisen. For now she could get away with being just another face on the street, not many people actually saw her up close to make her distinguishable...all thanks to her companions. But her height and colour was beacon for moths to light, it would only get worse.

The Ale house was as Mercedes described, awesome. But she settled for food this time around, her pawns sat around her at the table, taking inventory...and also discovering what exactly they were for.

Leaving nothing but bone and scraps from fruit on her bronze plate she turned her focus to the street, and watched as people and marketers wondered back and fro. It was soon to be the beginning of winter, and Halibel was curious to see how these folk differed from her fisher kin. They hung decorated baubles on light posts and on the corners of roofs, flourished their stalls with fine earthly coloured cloth and small painted pouches of sweet spices.

There wasn't much of a difference except that the party would have already started. Theirs lasted the first week of frost, with little festivals at night and drinking towards late hours...followed by the throwing of pie. In her opinion, throwing food was wasteful, unless it tasted awful or was directed at an enemy.

She suddenly felt a little hand reach in her pocket and pull out her coin purse."H-Hey!"

In a mad rush she flung herself over mid length wall and face planted the ground, "Do not, help me...I can take a small child by myself thank you..." She muttered at her pawn, already drawing his sword.

She ran, quick as lightning, hot on the little childs worn leather boots. He looked back at her with a toothy smirk, eyes hidden behind matted dirty hair, his clothing, patched, freyed and faded. A slum child.

She felt an anger well up in her...the scene was oddly familiar.

"Give me back my money!"

"Naow!"

The little boy led her in a wild chase weaving in and out of the main streets towards a small bridge out of a dark alley. The boy stopped and cackled as he left the coin pouch on the ledge and suddenly leapt over it and disappeared in the blackness below.

Befuddled, Halibel gathered her wits and looked over the edge of the bridge, it was dark below with the tall building surrounding her blocking out most of the light. The boy would not have jumped unless he knew exactly where he was going.

"Humph"

Without much thought she took her purse and placed it back on her pocket. It occurred to her too late.

Why would the child leave the money he had just taken and then...leave it he-

She flung her body against the nearest wall just as a kunai skimmed past her shoulder, hitting the ground. Frantically she looked around, this was unfamiliar territory and she was being attacked.

Oh Maker.

She ran, weaving in and out of the alley streets as fast as she could, hearing the light footsteps on roof tiles just above her.

Her heart pounded in her chest as another kunai was flung in front of her. She reared up and doubled back again but another wizzed past her chin. Burying itself beside her feet.

Damn. She thought that a bow was not necessary to bring with her...when she was not being attacked.

Her temper flared, "Show yourself and face me!"

At first there was silence around her, but the Arisen kept her vigilance, constantly looking. Left? Nothing, right? No one, up? And then she saw him.

"Hello there friend!" Came a deep booming voice from the voice of a heavy set man on the rooftop. Without a sweat the large man jumped, pulled out a long knife and stabbed the crack between bricks and glided down to the ground.

"Friend?! I ought to punch a thousand gold out of you, what are you playing at?!"

"No games, Arisen, I just wished to speak to you privately, even the walls are starting to grow ears"

"Not literally I hope, otherwise you just deafened them with that little stunt you did coming down"

The man smiled and moved closer to her, and into the light.

It was a man about her height, a fine cut sleeveless pale red tunic and black hide leather pants hung comfortable. His hair cut so short it looked like a texture for decoration, he regarded her with hard eyes and a knowing smile, his skin as dark as the earth.

"Who are you? Why did you just try to kill me, are you an assasin? I know one when I see one!"

He shook his head, "It was not your death I seek, but you Arisen, I believe we can aid each other a great deal...I simply had to ensure you were capable of handling the task"

Halibel frowned, "Alright...who are you then? Just answer me first."

He folded his arms casually and grinned, "I...am Mason"

END.

**Fly into the free! I feel like letting go, just like the DANGAaaaaaaaaaaaaN!**

**Congrats if you read the whole thing up until here. It was long, about 15 pages in my counter.**

I hesitated a lot before putting this, to be honest it felt like just story mode-ing the game so I tried hard to add a little context where I thought would be interesting. In the end it was enjoying writing this.

However, I would like some feed back from people who are interested in reading more, I have some ideas and additional things I would like to experiment with in this story if people are willing enough to read. The main reason why I decided to extend it a lot. Otherwise I would not want to waste my own time continuing this if there is no love for it.

Review or follow if you would like me to continue, I see that the fanbase on fanfiction is rather small with less then 40 stories at best. But an opinion is appreciated...even just one :)

I'm practically whoring myself out for this.


End file.
